Runaway Love
by Neru Kagamine
Summary: Another LenxNeru fanficton I'll edit the summary later after I finish the whole entire thing
1. Chapter 1

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
**Chapter 1**  
**Nero's POV**

"oh just shut the hell up!" Neru yelled at me while leaving our house slamming the door, even tho we weren't aloud to leave with out permission... We had just gotten into a fight about absolute drama, and she was pissed...I said she should actually live her life and admit her love to my best friend Len Kagamine. She was angry that I was 'controlling' and 'forcing' her to live her life. Len Kagamine was my best friend that Neru had a secret crush on only I knew about. He lived just a block away with his twin sister Rin. She was cool, but immature. Len never told me who he liked even tho to many people liked him. I kept on trying to tell him about Neru, but I felt guilt each god damn time because I was going to tell her crush what he needed to know. "Nero! Neru!" our aunt yelled on the top of her lungs with a beer bottle in her hand, and our dad in the other by the neck. "what Aunt Meiko?" I asked her while I looked at our dad. Our dad was a COMPLETE sissy. Neru one time beat up a girl in school because she called her a tsundere, and all he did was take her god damn pillow so he couldn't sleep that well even tho I gave her mine. "get the fuck out of this house." I grew pale as I looked up at my aunt, drinking and dropping my dad on the floor as he got in his sissy mode. "fine with me." I replied walking out of the house and grabbing my phone.  
A sudden vibrate brought my attention from my pocket. Retrieving my phone, i realised it was a text from Neru.  
to: Nero  
from: Neru  
Tell the dicks at home I b back in couple days  
make me  
fine u asshole go fuk urself  
quit bing a bitch Neru  
I'm not u fuking retard  
sure good luk whore  
WUT GO FUK URSELF AND UR DUMBASS U CALL A LIFE  
MAKE ME  
I will  
o rlly  
yep c u in hell asshole  
how  
pft fuk u

I suddenly felt a strike of guilt creep inside so where I tried texting and calling her, but no answer. I began to flip out, if I ever lost her, I'd have no one left for family not including my aunt and sissy ass dad. What if...

**Rin's POV**

"RINN! WHERE THE HELL IS MY GOD DANM PHONE?!" a yell from my brother struck my now annoyed ears. "WHY DO YOU THINK I CARE IDIOT?! AND I DON'T KNOW GO GET A GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled back making him say something I couldn't understand but it was probably 'bitch of a sister' or something. Suddenly, a text came to the screen of my iPhone from Neru.

to: Rin  
from: Neru  
know any hotels or anythin close by  
mayb y  
plz  
y  
RIN PLZZZ  
ugh lemme ask Len brb  
uh ok  
good grl  
shut up  
k I wnt ask

god ok ok fiiiine brb  
k

After texting Neru, I yelled for my brother. "LENNN! NERU WANTS TO KNOW WHERE THE CLOSEST HOTEL ISSS!" "WHY? HERE IM COMING!" he yelled back running up to my room. He was always so curious when I talked about Neru...I asked him who he like but instead of a beautiful name, I got an even better one. 'fuck you.' as he slammed open my door and jumped on my bed beside me to read the text messages, he was acting pretty strange... "so what the story?" he asked me while scrolling. "jeez I don't know. You know her, she probably made a bet or something for who can name more hotels. "hm..." we'll, just invade we should ask if she needs a place to stay." he said beginning to grab my phone until I grabbed his hand and decided to bring on the question AGAIN. "Len, who do you like and then I will get them to be your girl, and you can use my phone to text Neru." he glared at me, and took out his own phone, beginning to text her. "screw you Rin none of your business anyways." he growled at me angrily but it made me laugh. "ha! Give me that!" I yelled grabbing his phone and put it in my bra like Neru would do with her phone which evidently caught the habit. "EEWE GROOSSEEE! You shouldn't even wear a bra cause you don't even have boobs!" he yelled making me get mad and grab him while smacking him across the face probably typing god knows what to Neru right now... "WHO DO YOU LIKEEE!" I screamed at him while pulling his cheeks, making him get even madder but redder. "STOPPP! I LIKE SOMEONE AND NOW STOPPP!" he yelled back pushing me away as he grabbed my phone and ran. "WHO!?" I yelled back as I took his phone out and started looking through his contacts to see if it said 'Neru kagamine' which I had no luck. I then heard him either talking to himself, or crying...I ran down the stairs to his room, and banged open his door to see him in a corner crying. "I'm sorry Len! I just want you to be happy and have the girl of your dreams with you!" I said as I ran over to him and hugged him tightly as we gave each other our phones."t-thanks Rin...but d-do you really want to know..." he asked me wiping his tears and wiped the screen probably because my flat boobs touched it... "yes!" I replied happily. "w-well,...it's...n-n-n...Neru...and shut the hell up!" he said getting up and texted Neru if she needed a place to stay. "OMFG GET OVER HERE! WOOHOOOO I WILL FIND OUT TONIGHT!" I yelled while jumping up and down making him give me a questioning look. "you mean, she never told you?" he said while giving me a worried look. "IT'S THE SAME WITH YOU DAMNIT!" I yelled at him while getting a text from Neru. "by the way, she said that she is breaking her phone and ya she needs a place to stay just not to tell anyone." I said not relising what I had just read until Len grew pale an I read it again screaming... "WHAT THE FUCK!?" "WHAT IF HER AUNT GOT DRUNK AND IS GOING TO KILL HER?!" Len yelled like a nervous wreck. Neru's aunt was no fuck around. She said she would throw bottles at Neru if she didn't do her homework, which Neru forgot to do it one time and ended up getting 13 stitches on her stomach and back... "oh god...what if..." I replied beginning to worry for her safety. "O-one second let me text her..." I told Len as he began to freak out.  
to: Neru  
from: Rin  
Neru...what happened...  
a lot  
Neru...GOD DANMIT SPEAK WOMAN  
okay but can I stay or am I getting a god damn hotel! And one second Nero is texting me like a lolz mez  
neruuu...  
okay I'm comin ima break it  
it's ur phone!  
it's a flip phone  
it's ur life  
Neru I aware to god I am gonna kill u if it's broken already

Len likes u but u wont know now will u

"she broke her phone and she's coming..." I said to Len as he put his shoes on and ran out of the house, lucky him our parents weren't home...

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
**Neru's POV**

I began to cry after breaking my phone for it being my life for 3 years now...I needed to get away from everyone for a while...I was going to stay at Rin and lens house for the night then leave for where ever...and forever... I would miss everyone dearly, but I can't live like this! My brother ruling my life, my aunt hurting me with bottles, and not telling Len my feelings... I looked up from my phone, and saw a blurry figure coming towards me, making me wipe my tears to see. When I was done, the figure wrapped their arms around my small self realizing...it was Len... "Neru! Why?! What's going on?! Is it Meiko? Nero? Everyone?" he asked as tears spilled from our eyes spontaneously. "Len I want to tell you something but it's hard, I had a fight with Nero about it, I told him to tell the dicks I live with I'd be back in a few days and he called me a whore so I'm leaving!" I cried in his shoulder. "Neru I'm sorry!" he yelled to me while walking me towards his house while I was still crying and hating every existence of myself.  
When we reached his house, Rin came running out and pulled Len off and squeezed me tightly as her bow came off from the heavy winds, as my long hair kept on getting in my face. We stayed outside until we were soaking wet in tears and rain drops.


	2. Chapter 2

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
**Chapter 2**  
**Len's POV**

"I'm sorry...please just...don't tell Nero...or anyone..." Neru begged myself and Rin wiping her tears as she told us everything. She was to sweet and kind to be treated so cruelly by everyone...but...she...kept on saying that she had something to tell me but wouldn't... What could she possibly mean?... "I won't...and if Len does I will send someone to rape him." Rin said looking sad and upset to Neru while she hugged her tightly. "no you won't cause I won't tell you creepy raper." I said glaring at Rin making her hide her face in Neru's hair and shoulder. "thank you guys...I really appreciate this but you do know I'm leaving tomorrow,right?" years sprung from my eyes at Neru's words...she was leaving us..."your not going,...alone...I-I'm c-coming w-with you..." I said as I joined the hug making Rin start to cry even more. "NOO! Not Neru, and certainly not you Len!" Rin yelled squeezing us both together making us turn red. "Rin! STOPPP!" we yelled at her pushing her away. She was starting to get on my nerves... "Len...you don't have to come..." Neru said quietly making me grab her in a hug. "anything could happen...I'm still coming..." I said as she hugged me back making me turn bright pink. Rin began to chuckle at my expression but Neru thankfully didn't seem to know I was blushing, but she did notice my heart speed up... She gave me a confused look and noticed my blush get darker and giggled. Before we all knew it, we were all laughing, until my phone vibrated. It was a text message from Nero...

to: Len  
from: Nero  
bro can I come over?  
fuk u no  
wtf bro y  
asshole don't txt me again  
y n u know where the bitch sis of mine is  
SHES NOT A FUKING A BITCH N NO  
o fuk u asshole  
k bi  
"soo...he's...pissed...and I ruined your guys's friend relationship...I'm sorry..." Neru left our hug and turned to leave, until she spoke her 'thing' to tell me... "Len I want you to know...before I leave at least...that...I'm in love with y-ou..."before she ran out, Rin and I quickly grabbed her,making her struggle out and succeeded as I ran after her. "LEN!" Rin had tried to catch up in her bare feet but fell to the ground crawling herself as best she could. "Neru! Stop please! I love you to!" I yelled as she stopped running and I caught up pulling her to me in my arms. "please Neru! Don't leave me!" I cried in her shoulder making her wrap her skinny delicate arms around me. "I have to...I can't live like this anymore and you can't leave Rin. You can always except one of your fan girls...Miki likes you..." she said getting away from the hug and started to walk away. Before she went to far, I grabbed her back and carried her to my house while she cried in my chest to let her leave...she wasn't ever going to leave without me. Anything could happen.


	3. Chapter 3

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
**Chapter 3**  
**Neru's POV**

While crying and screaming in lens chest as he was carrying me back go his house, I finally started to calm down realising how loud I was seeing people come out of their houses and look at us. Len didn't seem to care, but I did. Imediantly, I straightened myself up by not crying, but I began to feel my eyes gain heaviness as I fell asleep in lens arms.

**Lens POV**

As neru quieted down from screaming and crying in my arms, she fell asleep with her head against my chest making me blush. I leaned my head down to hers, and softly kissed her ear wishing I would be able to be with her when she left, or that she wouldn't leave at all.  
When we finally reached my house, I found Rin crying in her bloody knees. "Rin, I got her and she's sleeping." i said to my older twin sister as she lifted her head up to see Neru sleeping in my arms. She quickly got up and took over with carrying Neru with her twig arms. Luckily, Neru only weighed 98 pounds. "oh my god...you guys scared me half to death!" Rin yelled making Neru wake up. "what's going on..." Neru mumbled with her eyes still closed as she hit Rin in the face while she was stretching. "FUCK! OWWWWWWWWWWWEEEE NERUUUUU! Len TAKE HER DAMNIT THAT HURT!" Rin yelled back making Neru open her eyes and stare at Rin in horror as I took her back in my arms making Neru blush. "sorry but why am I being carried?" she asked folding both of her arms. "uh uh I don't know..." Rin said looking at me while she was covering where she got hit by Neru. "okay but Im okay now and I didn't forget...I'm going to go." Neru said struggling out of my arms even tho I wouldn't budge fearing she would run off again. "god damn it you can let me go I won't run off! I promise!" I gave her a look that made her amber eyes reach my regular stupid blue. Her eyes were so gorgeous and rare. She doesn't even know how she got them...Nero doesn't even have yellow eyes. His are like a dirty honey color. "okay fine..." I said placing her weightless self down making her blush. "here our parents aren't coming home until tomorrow and yeah Len they texted us. But so I'll go make dinner while you guys...I don't know." Rin said going inside to the kitchen. Silence lived with Neru and I for a bit, but I had to break it by making a move that changed something to be a 'first'. I placed my hands on her shoulders and pulled her to me placing my lips on hers...taking our first...kiss... It took her a minute to realize what I had done, she closed her eyes and ended our kiss by pushing away placing her hand on my chest. "I-I'm not ready for this l-Len..." she was bright red on her face making it look like she had sunburn, but more of a blushy look. "Neru...I'm sorry...but I'm in love with you..." I said turning around with tears in my eyes fearing I ruined my chance. "I'm...actually s-sorry it's not your fault Len I'm just not the best girl...I'm not pretty, and I'm not kind to anyone...your a good person and you deserve better." I began to feel a bit of tears fall from my eyes at her words. "Neru don't ever say that again! You are the most beautiful and prettiest girl I have ever seen, and you are a sweet person with a great personality which there for you are not mean or anything, you are kind! Please, stop saying such terrible lies about yourself!" I yelled as I turned around and put my hands on her shoulders again making her blush and put her arms around my neck hugging me tightly. "Why are you do nice to me? You are one of the nicest people I have ever seen, talked to, and my best friend." she said talking in my chest making me hug her back hoping nothing would ruin this. We stood there hugging for about 2 minutes until it started raining. We sneaked past Rin in the kitchen and ran to my room. "so when are...you planning on leaving?" I asked her as she sat on my bed while I sat at my desk. "tomorrow...maybe at 6-8 am..." she said now laying down after she took off her sneakers. I looked at my phone as it vibrated, making Neru sit up. "it's Nero...lemme see what he wrote."  
to: Len  
from:Nero  
WHERE THE FUK IS MY SISTER LEN  
wut u mean asshole  
WHERE THE HELL IS NERU?!  
dunno quit txtin me I'm busy  
bullshit liar  
FINE FUK U LIL BITCH  
I'm no bitch Neru is she can't tell u she luvs u she's a bitch n a whore  
NO SHE FUKING ISN'T N I LUV HER TOO SO FUK U ASSHOLE N DON'T U DARE TXT ME AGAIN

I turned off my phone and threw it on my carpeted floor as it did nothing but make Neru flinch. "w-what's wrong..." she asked squeezing her hands together nervously. "Nero is flipping out on where you are...but I didn't say anything but he also told me...you...love me...but I tell him I did to." I said going over to my bed and took off my sneakers as well. "DINNERS READY!" Rin yelled to us as we ran out of my room to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
**Chapter 4**  
**Neru's POV**

As Len and I reached the kitchen, Rin had made her famous ramen noodles that everyone loved. As i sat next to Rin, Len had decided to sit next to me and held my hand softly. I thought about pulling it away, but I didn't want to ruin probably my only chance with Len. Instead of letting go, I squeezed it back making him smile and Rin look confused. "uhm...so...any news? You know...you guys together now?" I deeply thought about rins question. Len just looked at me while squeezing my hand. I began to blush a bit and looked back at Len to Rin. "I...guess so..." I said hoping I wasn't completely red. Rin began to smile and took me in a hug. "so your not leaving then? Right?" Rin was still hugging me and now made me feel guilty from her question. "Rin I have to go and if I don't then my life will never change and I will never be happy being stuck with my pathetic dad, my abusive aunt, and my life controlling brother. Then I have you guys. You are the guilt I have in running away." Rin began to play with her food taking my answer in. I slid my hand out of lens feeling even more guilt as we all began eating.  
After dinner, Rin and took me upstairs. Luckily I had always hanged out with her, that I had spare clothes in case we had a sleepover. "so Neru, you like or love Len..." Rins question made me stop packing and think-love or like? He says he loves me and I do love him but what if she makes fun of me screw it- "I love him w-why Rin?" I replied looking at her happy face. "YESSSS! WOOOOOHOOOOOOO! LEN! YOUR GOING TO HAVE COMPANY TONIGHT LIL BROOOOO!" I began to throw my clothes at Rin until I was picked up from behind and taken out of the room into lens. He hugged me tightly making us laugh and hug him back. He looked so happy but how could I make him happy? I'm not pretty, I'm flat and I'm 16...almost 17... "your mine! My Neru! I love you!" at his sweet and kind words, I began to feel special as if I were cared for. "I love you to Len!" I said as I put my cheek to his as he kissed my ear making me giggle and blush. "I'm so happy!" he said picking me up and slowly twirled me around while kissing my cheek. When we stopped, he was laughing and smiling like he was just given millions of bananas-his favorite food-. I began to fall in happiness and giggles. "awwwwwe! Neru and Len!" Len and I stopped everything and looked at the doorway to see Rin and her best friend Miku along with my best friend Teto. "oh shit..." I whispered to myself quietly but making Len hear me. "Rin...get them out and no one is to know or hear..." Len began squeezing my hand tightly as I began to fear of Nero. He was going to flip out knowing that I stayed at Rin and lens secretly...along with me and Len now being together. "I need to go...Nero can't know..."I said to Len while getting up and making sure they left. "okay let's hurry up and pack cause I'm not letting you go alone." Len said also getting up and went back to packing his clothes. I felt hot tears spill from my eyes. "you have to stay with Rin Len! She's your sister! I love you but Rin wont have anyone to talk to that's her family, she needs you Len!" I said falling to the ground in full tears making Len run over and hug me while kissing my head. "I'm not leaving you Neru, Rin can come or stay. I love you and you aren't leaving with out me on our first day knowing each others true feelings. I will do anything for you Neru." Len replied to me lifting up my chin with his soft hand and kissed my nose. "why are you so nice to me?" I asked him as he kissed my forehead. "because it's love I feel when I'm around you and I have feelings for you beyond the word love Neru!" he began to wipe my tears and make me softly kiss his cheek as we got up and wrapped our arms around each other.


	5. Chapter 5

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
**Chapter 5**  
**Lens POV**

I felt so happy being around her, I wasn't going to let her leave all alone and get raped or kidnapped, I was coming with her whether she liked it or not. I did feel a bit selfish for leaving Rin and my family...but I had a reason to say 'I love you' and mean it. I loved Rin, yes but she's my twin sister and family. I can always think and visit her in the future. "Len I should finish packing, and you should to my love." Neru said while ending our hug and pecking me on the lips quickly and softly making me smile and blush. "okay Neru dear." I said as I watched her leave while looking back at me. "we should go in an hour or so." she said quickly while closing my door making me happy that she accepted me coming with her.

**Rins POV**

I felt guilt eat inside as I saw Neru come back up to my room. "I'm sorry they came over and wanted to hang out-" Neru interrupted me with a hug. "it's okay rinny. I forgive you and this is a hard time for you...I'm sorry..." she said to me as I accepted her hug then realising Len was going with her. I didn't blame him. He was helping her. He loved her and she could get raped. "it is but I understand it all...Len loves you more than you can imagine. He cares for you Neru and don't blame yourself for him going with you, and I would to except Len can't worry about both of us. You have always been like my older sister always being there for me. " I said to her making her smile. "thank you Rin!" she said starting to cry of what I think was happiness.

**Lens POV**

When I finished packing, Rin and Neru came down in pajamas, making me realize we were going to stay the night. Neru jumped in my arms making me and Rin laugh. "so are we staying the night and leaving tomorrow morning?" I asked as I kissed the top of her head making her blush and looked at Rin. "well ya I talked her into it cause I wanted to make sure you guys wouldn't have to find a place to sleep." Rin said while Neru hopped down from me. "Soooooo~~ IM YOURS FOR THE NIGHT!" Neru yelled a little to loud for this hour but i didn't give a hell. "neruuuu!" I said back as I tickled her making her fall to the ground like before today-I always tickled her making her smile, blush, and laugh- "KYYAAAAA!" Neru squealed while crawling away and then jumping up like a ninja. I then took her in my arms and over my shoulder as she giggled and crossed her arms looking at Rin who was laughing historically making me kiss Neru while Rin was laughing. I Put her down and kissed her softly on her cheeks. Rin finally stopped laughing her butt of after some time... "omg I couldn't breath...I could of died! But it was worth it, I don't regret the video camera!" Rin said making us both laugh until she said video camera. "v-video c-camera?! YOU WATCH ME SLEEP AND GET DRESSED AND NOW LOVE MY NERU?! NOOO! She's mine!" I yelled at Rin and picked up Neru making her squeal from being unprepared. Rin was in hysterics laughing again. "rest in peace rinny~!" neru giggled as she sat on the floor next to Rin. "t-thanks y-you t-too!" Rin said still laughing. "okay we'll bye Rin!" Neru said cheerfully as we picked her up and dragged her out of the room and went to sleep.


End file.
